In the scientific literature, some synthetic xanthones having a remarkable interest in the pharmaceutical field, are reported. Among the most known compounds, reference is made to Mepixanox (P. Da Re et al., J. Med. Chem., 13, 527, 1970) active on the central nervous system as breath stimulant, xanthon-4-acetic acid having antitumor activity (G. W. Rawcastle et al., J. Med. Chem., 34, 2864, 1991) and a series of xanthon-2-carboxylic acids (AH7725, Xanoxic acid, Sudexanox) developed as anti-allergic (Drugs of the Future, 1, 313, 1976; ibidem, 1, 43, 1976; ibidem, 4, 736, 1979). Some xanthone derivatives of natural origin show different pharmacological properties, such as inhibition of mono-aminooxidase, anti-inflammatory activity and antimicrobial activity (K. Hostettmann et al., Methods Plant Bioch., 1, 493, 1989). Puranik et al., J. Org. Chem. 29 (5) 1089-92 (1964) report the synthesis of 3-methoxy 6-methylxanthone but do not describe the biological properties of the substance.